


PMS Fic Collection

by Bitterpotato00



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: 40s AU, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mob leader!Silver, NSFW, Preciousmetalshipping, Subtle Manipulation, bottom!gold, huntershipping - Freeform, top!Silver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterpotato00/pseuds/Bitterpotato00
Summary: Little drabbles of my boys, usually about them doing lewd things.
Relationships: Gold/Silver (Pokemon), Hibiki | Ethan | Gold/Silver, Hibiki | Ethan/Silver
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Silver is a possessive guy. Crys learns that the hard way.

For that moment in time, it was just him and Gold in the world. Nobody else. They didn’t need anyone else. 

He brushes his hand up Gold’s length, shivering slightly at the moan it elicited. Precum smeared and dripped from the tip and Silver grinned, knowing that he had to stop soon. 

“Sill-verr!” Uttered sweetly, like a hymn. Sweet and deep and wanting- just the way Silver wanted him. 

And just the way that only Silver had him. 

Nobody saw this side of him anymore, since Gold had started a relationship with him. 

Monogamy was a delightful game, Silver had realized. It was a present of the highest caliber, a prize of a living, breathing, thinking person- a person who chose Silver, wanted to be with him forever. The thought warmed his heart and left him aroused. 

He pumped harder and licked up Gold’s luscious neck. His hand laid on the redhead’s ass and pressed his erection against him, and Silver could feel his grip tremble with growing pleasure. Gold was bucking into his hand, panting out his name, and Silver sunk his teeth into his shoulder, intending to leave a mark. 

“Aa... hnngh, please!”

Through his partner’s gasping Silver could barely hear the door next to them open, but lo and behold, Crys was there, watching the heated scene in stunned shock. With Gold too far gone in his wanton world of pleasure, Silver was left to stop and calmly assess the situation...

...but that wasn’t what he did. 

Instead, his hand tightened on Gold’s erection and he eyed Crys from his place on his man’s neck. He could only imagine the sheer smugness and possessiveness in his slate eyes, boring into Crys’ gaze with a brutal message of the love and ownership of her friend. 

And when Gold came with a guttural cry, Silver stroked him even harder, showing Crys the extent of pleasure that Gold had with him- and him alone. As cum splattered over his skilled fingers, Crys dropped her gaze and disappeared from the doorway. Silver smiled and cooed in his boyfriend’s ear lovingly as he slumped on the bed. 

He stroked Gold’s hair even after he fell asleep, pleased with with his own display of possession. 

“I love you,” he murmured lowly to Gold. “I love that you belong to me.”

Though unsaid, Silver knew that he belonged to Gold as much as Gold belonged to him. That fact comforted him as he fell asleep next to his love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 40s AU where Silver is a sexually frustrated mafia leader and Gold is a hoe, as usual.

He felt tinges of longing now and again. 

He felt the slight rush of heat during his meetings, watching a multitude of sharply dressed men standing stoically all around him, listening and hanging on his every word. He felt it while talking one on one with his subordinates. Taking in their broad shoulders and suits hiding their naked skin never failed to make him shiver. Even walking down the damn street got to him. 

Silver thought that running a high-scale mafia would wipe out every single shred of shame in his mind. He was wrong. 

One point of shame was piercing him just as powerfully as before; with the stunning men all around him, it only got harder to resist. 

Every corner had been rounded, every high class club had been meticulously combed through as he searched for a woman to reignite a flame that never truly burned within him. He’d take them to bed, of course, but even as the shapely minxes engulfed his mouth and member, he found himself fantasizing that their voices were deeper, their shoulders more muscular, their hands more powerful. And as he left them quivering on the messed bed, the hollowness in his chest only grew. 

————  
The sheer sight of him sent hot chills throughout his body. He was everything Silver had dreamed of, deep in his mind and in shamefully pleasurable dreams. Dim lights eventuated every curve of luscious muscle; his tanned skin like forbidden chocolate foreign to the tongue but craved by every cell and nerve ending. He slid across the filmy pole and Silver saw a glint of teasing tongue before he tore his grey eyes away. That was all it took before Silver fled into the grimy bathroom. 

Business be damned because his poker face and professionalism stood no chance against the sultry man. He ducked into the bathroom and rushed into the nearest stall, painfully aware of his throbbing erection tightening his pants. The top button of his trousers was undone and the zipper pulled down before Silver slumped onto the toilet. Running his lithe fingers over his boxers, the redhead flinched at the immediate pleasure jolting up his spine. He imagined that his hand didn’t belong to him; in his mind, the stripper kneeled before them and wrapped his large hand teasingly over his turgid cock. One stroke had him keening. 

The heat that grew in his stomach quickly overpowered him, and Silver covered his trembling mouth to mask his moan. When he came to his senses the broad shoulders he was just clinging to were replaced by empty air. 

————  
Silver sat awkwardly in the chair and stared as the shirtless man stalked towards him. He bent to his eye level and cupped his cheek when Silver attempted to look away. 

“Dirty thing,” the silky voice prodded, “what’s a rich boy like you doin’ in a place like this?”

The mafia boss could’ve cursed at how his mouth went dry under the stripper’s stare. He swallowed and attempted a cool reply, but the narrowing of lidded amber eyes shut him up once more. 

“You wanna be fucked, huh?” the stripper leaned into his neck and exhaled, letting his hot breath tickle Silver’s flesh. “What’s your name, sweetheart?”

“...Silver...”

“Gorgeous.” A tongue licked a burning line up his neck. The nipping of teeth and groping of his trousers sent Silver nearly springing from his chair, but the stripper caught him before he fell too far forward. He settled over him and held his shoulders in place. 

The pressure on his erection nearly drove the gang leader insane, but the man wasn’t at all done with him yet. He went to work, grinding himself over the rich boy’s lap, grinning as the hardness below him pulsed against his ass. His hand gripped the ginger’s cheek and brought his chin up towards his wanting mouth. The kiss was chase compared to what the prostitute was used to, but the guy in his grip was about to lose it anyway. Over and under in the wet warmth. He felt the man beneath him thrust into him harshly; moans filled their tight surroundings, and, while he gently suckled at Silver’s pale throat, his current partner gave a guttural cry and bucked through an obvious orgasm. 

The smug prostitute captured the sitting man’s lips in a gentle kiss. He suckled Silver’s bottom lip, catching his glazed eyes with a naughty wink. 

“Feel good?” He stood up and gestured to the gang leaders’ soiled pants. “It ain’t everyday that a pretty boy like you comes to me- especially one of your calibre!”

Suddenly Silver had his voice back. 

“This stays between us,” he glowered. The man hummed in response. 

“Trust me, I got nothin’ to lose. I have sex with men- people don’t give me enough time to listen to what I got to say.”

He turned around and pulled on his undershirt before heading towards the door, pausing only when Silver called to him. 

“Say, what’s your name?”

The prostitute faced him once more and beamed brightly. 

“I’m Gold,” he grinned. “Don’t you worry about the money, I got your tips already. You’re welcome to come back here anytime. I had fun with you. And,” Gold paused, his grin easing into a darker smirk, “maybe we could go all the way the next time you come back to visit me.”

Silver flushed red. “I suppose I can make the time for you. I am a busy man, after all.”

“Run your little gang over there, boss, but when you’re here with me, you’re nothing but a filthy, depraved faggot.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No lewds, just Gold being a manipulative shit. Technically hunter shipping but could go either way lol.

“Ready to come back home?” 

“...”

“Don’t be ashamed, Silver. You lasted longer than I thought you would.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

“Calling you weak for coming back with me would make you feel worse, so yes.”

He extended a hand to the figure huddled against the frigid brick wall. 

“C’mon,” Gold uttered with a smile. “I made you dinner and you can rest. It’s over, dude.”

“Humph.”

On one hand, it was defeat, and there was nothing Silver hated more than defeat, especially defeat against Gold. On the other, however, he couldn’t ignore the insistent tugging on his heart that accompanied every thought he had about him; mere days after he’d left, Silver found himself fantasizing about Gold finding him, offering him that warm grin of his and whisking him back to their home. He wasn’t manipulative then. He wasn’t controlling then. 

Silver knew that would change. 

He was aware of how these things worked- how those in power twisted words and altered the setting to make it seem to their subjects that they were more powerful than they actually were, and that they were on the same level as the elite when it was obvious that their differences ran as high and unequal as a water molecule to the ocean. He was the subject and Gold was the elite, the one in charge, the one who called the shots and played him like a chess piece, shifting him around wherever he wanted him to go. If Gold wanted to bring him home, he’d find a way. 

Since when had he considered himself a pawn? Since when had he liked being controlled?

Silver closed his eyes and sighed. The chill of the wall was seeping into his back. He looked up at Gold, so far above his lowly, pathetic form, and took his hand, resigning himself to his grip and stride. When his arm wrapped around his shoulder and pulled him closer, Silver tried to suppress the rush of warmth festering in his heart. 

Just like everything he did, it was no use against Gold.


End file.
